Renaissance
by Kalisca
Summary: Une visite à un endroit inattendu lui fait raviver une vieille connaissance... Bien trop réelle. Shonen-Ai.


Voici un OS qu'il y a longtemps que j'ai écrit, et que je n'ai jamais publié, pour X raison. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des persos n'est à moi, tout est à Square-Enix qui rit bien de notre gueule en refusant de nous donner des seaux d'eau.

**Renaissance**

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il le savait depuis le début et pourtant, ses pieds avançaient dans le manoir délabré de Nibelheim. Il n'y avait plus rien, tout avait été nettoyé du mal qui avait pendant si longtemps siégé ici. Il voulait s'assurer que tout avait disparu, que les tables d'opération et les tubes à Mako où il avait souffert le martyr étaient partis. Il s'engagea dans les couloirs sombres, nettoyés, mais saturés de hurlements et de sang pour lui, avant d'atteindre l'endroit qu'il cherchait. La pièce secrète qui n'était plus si secrète.

Pourtant, elle était restée pareille, le cercueil y était toujours présent. En le voyant, l'homme eut une soudaine et brusque vague de fatigue. Une éternité avait passé depuis le dernier moment où il avait dormi. Il repoussa aisément le dessus du cercueil et se glissa à l'intérieur, le refermant ensuite pour se retrouver dans le noir.

C'était inconfortable, mais il l'avait enduré pendant 30 ans, alors il le supporterait quelques heures. Lentement, son esprit dériva et il finit par s'endormir.

o0o

Une main caressait sa joue, fraiche et douce, le réveillant lentement d'un sommeil profond. Il attrapa le mince poignet avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de rencontrer un regard vert, félin.

« Vincent, murmura une voix profonde, surgit de deux lèvres pleines et roses. »

Non ! Ça ne se pouvait pas. Ils l'avaient tué, il ne pouvait pas être…

« Sephiroth. »

Il desserra sa prise de son poignet, mais ne le lâcha pas. Des mèches argentés tombaient sur lui et formaient un faible contraste contre sa peau aussi pâle.

« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais.  
- Tu m'attendais ? Et comment est-ce que tu es revenu ? Demanda Vincent en se relevant d'un bloc, n'aimant pas sa position devant l'argent. »

Pourtant, il ne recevait aucune onde maléfique de lui, et il y eut une lueur d'espoir dans son cœur.

« Il semble que la Rivière de la Vie n'aime pas me garder avec elle. Elle m'a recraché quelques fois déjà, mais je n'ai jamais pu réellement en profiter à cause de Jénova. »

Il n'y avait aucune lueur de folie dans son regard profondément vert, seulement un amusement déconcertant. Serait-ce le vrai ?

« Sephiroth ? Répéta-t-il doucement.»

L'interpellé hocha légèrement la tête et serra brusquement le corps svelte de Vincent contre lui, désireux de le faire depuis le moment où il l'avait trouvé endormi dans le cercueil. Surpris, l'homme aux cheveux foncés resta un instant immobile avant d'entourer la taille plus musclée de Sephiroth. Leur position était étrange, mais ils n'en avaient cure parce qu'ils étaient enfin réunis.

« Tu te souviens, tu me chantais des berceuses quand j'étais jeune. »

La tête appuyée sur l'épaule de l'autre, l'argenté avait murmuré ces paroles dans l'oreille de Vincent et ce dernier frissonna à l'entente de la voix profonde si près de lui. Il avait tellement grandi depuis leur dernière rencontre où Sephiroth avait été lui-même. Alors qu'ils étaient étreints, leurs cheveux s'entremêlaient, le noir se nouant à l'argent.

« Oui, je me souviens.  
- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu oublier mon enfance…  
- Sûrement Hojo. »

L'ancien général resserra sa prise au nom du scientifique, mais ne dit rien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il était petit garçon, il était enfin en paix, la voix de sa mère disparue. Il se rappela que c'était d'ailleurs le cas à chaque fois qu'il était proche du brunet.

Il était bien comme ça, le corps à moitié dans le cercueil. Il respirait l'odeur alléchante de Vincent, le nez dans son cou. Justement, il en profita pour y déposer un léger, chaste baiser. Il s'éloigna ensuite, voulant revoir ces merveilleux yeux carmin. Ils plongèrent dans les siens, et Sephiroth y vit une multitude de couleurs. Le rouge brillant y était le plus présent, mais il y avait aussi de l'orange brûlé, du brun acajou, du brun noisette, du rouge cannelle et même quelques silures de noir. C'était tout un monde à contempler dans un regard. L'argenté, trop perdu dans sa contemplation, ne vit pas la main venir sur sa joue, mais il ferma les yeux à moitié sous la chaleur qui engloba soudainement la peau sensible de son visage. Seule une mince partie de ses pupilles de félin et de vert était visible, et Vincent sourit tendrement devant sa réaction.

Il avança doucement la tête et s'empara des lèvres de Sephiroth. Lui qui l'avait tenu dans ses bras, quand il avait 3 ans… Il l'aimait depuis toutes ces années. Il était sûr que c'était aussi le cas pour l'homme aux cheveux presque blancs, mais il fut tout de même soulagé lorsqu'il répondit à son baiser. Vincent chercha à se redresser, et le dessus du cercueil bascula sur le sol dans un fracas épouvantable. Pourtant, aucun des deux n'y fit attention, trop occupés par l'autre. Leur premier baiser prit toutefois fin après un moment, mais Vincent ne pouvait se défaire de la joue lisse et imberbe de Sephiroth.

« C'est dans ce cercueil qu'on m'a tué, mais c'est aussi dans ce cercueil que je renais. «

L'argenté sourit doucement, les yeux tendres, et se recula pour inviter le brunet à sortir. Ce denier obéit, et ils quittèrent le manoir ensemble, les malheurs de leur passé derrière eux pour mieux remplir leur futur de bonheur.

« Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi. Est-ce que tu pourrais me chanter à nouveau ta berceuse ? »

_Fin_


End file.
